bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Meisa Ichikawa/Fan-Made Unit: Elizabeth
DO NOT POST THIS IN ANY WEBSITES, BLOG POSTS, ETC. WITHOUT MY CONSENT! ALL OF THIS ARE JUST IDEAS AND ARE PURELY FAN-MADE, THE STORYLINE HAS NO CONNECTION TO THE REAL UNITS WHATSOEVER. --- '''Blood Lady Elizabeth Element - Dark Gender - Female Rarity - 4 Stars Max. Lv - 60 Cost - 14 ''“My, you sure have the courage to summon a sorceress...” '' A violent sorceress who practiced dark magic from the start of the innocence of her youth. Raised by royalty, she had been instructed by her parents under the skill of blood sorcery and was put into the kingdom’s military forces inasmuch as of that. And, only reaching sixteen years of age, Elizabeth was sent into the battlefield, displaying her immense magical powers as she cleaved down her enemies mercilessly. Leader Skill: '''Royal Torrent Boosts ATK for Dark units and DEF for Light units. BB: Lunacy 10 combo Dark elemental attack on all enemies, boost Atk. --- Blood Baroness Elizabeth Element - Dark Gender - Female Rarity - 5 Stars Max. Lv - 80 Cost - 18 “I shall annihilate all kingdom. Not even a single life will remain…!” A violent sorceress who practiced dark magic from the start of the innocence of her youth. She was sent into the battlefield when she was just sixteen years old to protect her parents' empire. However, the kingdom was ravaged by a much powerful one, a nation lead by a flame demon. Elizabeth was left as the sole survivor of the war, and from then on, she swore vengeance on the fire devil and his allies. She ran away and started living her new life as a peasant in the rule of an unknown kingdom that was in fact, an ally of the demon king’s own domain. She survived there for years in a dejected condition, until luck smiled upon her. Charmed by her beauty, the local duke then took Elizabeth as his wife, she was crowned the official duchess of the country, but unknown to all, Elizabeth’s masked goal is to sabotage the empire, still in quest to satiate her bloodthirsty need for vengeance. Leader Skill: Red Poetry Boost Atk and Def for Dark and Light units and 10% damage reduction of all allies. BB: Apocalypse 15 combo powerful Dark attack on all enemies, boost Atk. --- Blood Mistress Elizabeth Element - Dark Gender - Female Rarity - 6 Stars Max. Lv - 100 Cost - 28 “All shall kneel before me...! Witness the power of a true sorceress!” '' A violent sorceress who practiced dark magic from the start of the innocence of her youth. After assassinating the duke and inspiring rebel forces to murder the king and queen, Elizabeth rose to power over the ruined nation, ruling the vast kingdom with an iron fist as she started to construct powerful armed forces through militia. Then, she started searching far and wide to unearth the flame demon’s whereabouts. A few fruitless months passed without any answer, until, a recent news spurred Elizabeth’s concern, a united nation from the two bonds of once-opposing kingdoms, Mildran and Estoria, appeared from the ashes. Exposing the demon king’s whereabouts, Elizabeth drew a warpath of havoc, determined to vanquish his rule. It is said that she will not hesitate upon beheading those who addressed her as queen, as she much prefer her title as the ‘Duchess’. Leader Skill: '''Crimson Monarchy' Boost Atk and Def for Dark and Light units and 15% damage reduction of all allies. BB: Empire 18 combo powerful Dark attack on all enemies, boost Atk, and probable Paralyze and Poisoned effect. SBB: Unforgiven 22 combo powerful Dark attack on all enemies, boost Atk and Def to all allies for three turns, and 30% damage reduction to self for 2 turns. --- Discord Duchess Elizabeth Element - Dark Gender - Female Rarity - 7 Stars Max. Lv - 120 Cost - 40 “I shall ravage all kingdoms within my sight! Even the gods shall kneel before my empire!” Primed with unadulterated vengeance in her core, Elizabeth took extreme measures upon destroying the enhanced kingdom of Adel along with his new queen, Savia, a powerful demon. She managed to wage violent wars inside the kingdom using both her soldiers and demons alike. Albeit, Elizabeth underestimated Adel and Savia’s forces and gained massive loss of troops in return. And in one point, her entire army was defeated, and she was banished from her own kingdom, and the remnants of her fallen empire soon became one entity within Adel’s jurisdiction. Still hungry for vengeance, Elizabeth then seduced Adel’s confidant, Jed, and influence him to aid her in her ongoing mission for massive onslaught. And without his master’s knowledge, Jed served as Elizabeth’s information seeker, supplying her with new plans of action to recover the king's loss of troops. With this, the sorceress started a massive coup and inspired another blistering war once again. With a new army of demons within her side, Elizabeth soon devoured Adel’s empire and she progressed in the sight of the demon king himself. However, Elizabeth discovered him wallowing in despair, and not in a state of power. It is unknown what actions did Elizabeth initiated when she saw Adel, but it is recorded that she laughed and said, “I shall show you no mercy, for death is only an escape of your suffering… I shall let you live. Let the fall of your kingdom be forever embedded in your mind.” it is then Adel realized who Elizabeth was and then regretfully walked away from his vanquished kingdom along with his beloved queen and her confidant. Before her death, Elizabeth, along with her confidant and lover, Jed, destroyed and ruled entire kingdoms, forcing them to her newfound empire, building up more power than ever before. Leader Skill: Monarch Heart Greatly boost Atk and Def on all allies, 20% damage reduction on all allies, and greatly boosts BB gauge fill rate. Extra Skill: Divine Discordia Probable gradual recovery for all allies for three turns after attacked by BB/SBB/UBB & immunity to all status ailments when Duchess’ Veil is equipped. BB: Empress Of Extremes 20 combo powerful Dark and Fire on all enemies, boost Atk and great chance to inflict Paralysis and Poison. SBB: Coup D’etat Fully recovers all allies HP for two turns, probable resistance against 1 KO attack on one ally or self, and great Atk and Def de-buff on all enemies. UBB: Masque Of The Red Death 25 combo massive Dark and Fire to all foes with great chance to inflict Poison, casts strong BB/SBB/UBB shield for three turns, and fully fills BB gauge for three turns. Any suggestions or probable nerfs are heavily encouraged! Thanks for reading everybody <3 Category:Blog posts